The Oblivious Dane
by FireNose
Summary: Oblivious Denmark is oblivious, especially so on a certain little brother and Finn... SuFin, DenNor.
1. Mean Little Brother

There was something bothering Denmark, something that had been bothering him for hundreds of years now. Of course, over time it had floated to the back of his mind and collected dust, but now with the world and nations connecting with each other on a larger scale than ever before, it had popped back into his mind, he couldn't help it…

Why had Sweden and Finland run away from him and the others together?

Sure, Sweden had been… unhappy with the situation, but why Finland had left with him…

He could have taken Norway with him, well he had later but that wasn't the point. They were pretty friendly, and lived right next to each other, and they were very similar, with their scary faces and quiet, practically non-existent social skills, and they and Denmark had grown up together.

Not that he would have let Sweden take Norway away from him!

He could have taken Iceland, who lived far away from all of them, and would probably have been a lot less trouble to take care of since he wouldn't have o worry about the kid being invaded by Russia or other countries. At the time, Iceland had still been just a small kid, and if Denmark knew one thing, is that the Swede seem to enjoy playing 'papa' to other nations.

Then again, Norway enjoyed playing big brother, and the young, fragile Iceland may not have been able to make the journey.

He could have gone by himself, no one to slow him down and no one to worry about, no one to feed and watch over and everything else that came with living with other nations in your house. At least he would have peace and quiet, which he seemed to like.

But for someone who had spent the past few hundred years with a family, that have been lonely, not to mention tough.

He could have even dragged Denmark along, trying to be some righteous fool (not that there was anything to be righteous about! Denmark was the awesomest big brother ever, thank you!) and 'save' the other Nordic nations from… whatever the hell he thought was wrong. (which their wasn't because Denmark's an awesome big bro as he said!)

… yeah right, Sweden would have gone either suicidal or homicidal within the first 10 minutes.

Denmark thought, so then why Finland? Could it have been that he was the last choice, the only one that seemed reasonable enough to actually take with him? Finland did live right beside him, and it was certainly easier and probably safer to cross the sea in-between the two then to trek through the mountains to Norway, or the ocean around Iceland.

There, that must have been it. Sweden had run away with Finland because it was the only nation he could run away with. How cold of him, Denmark felt sorry for poor Finland. His usually smiling face was in a frown as he walked through the halls of the world meetings building.

Speak of the devil… Suddenly, the door in front of Denmark, a closet door to be exact, burst open and a very ruffle up and red faced Finn went tumbling out onto the ground, almost immediately shooting up to stand when he noticed Denmark, "um- I-" Denmark cut him off, "you okay dude? Why the heck were you in a closet?" Finland began to stuttered, face even more red then before if possible "I w-was- was just-I m-mean… I WAS L-LOOKING FOR THE BATHROOM!" he blurted out.

Denmark burst out laughing, "you dunno where it is after all this time?" Finland made a face which only made Denmark laugh louder. "B-Berwald and I u-usually wait until we get HOME is all…" he shot a meaningful glare into the closet for some reason as he muttered his excuse. Obviously it was fake because the meeting went on all day and no one could hold it for that long, right? His laughing died though as he heard the name and his thoughts from before began to instantly resurface and acquired a rather serious, depressed look as he put his hand on Finland's shoulder as if he was about to tell him his dog died. "I'm sorry, man. It's not your fault." "w-what?" Denmark was already walking away though, "WHAT!?" Denmark heard Tino taking a step "what's tha- AH!" SLAM!

Denmark spun around, ready to see Finland face down on the ground, but he had disappeared into thin air. Denmark scratched the back of his head. "Weird…" he mumbled as he went off to find Norway to share his day's depressing 'revelation'… and tell the maintenance that the building might have mice, he swear he could hear some sort of high pitched squeaking…

Tada, hahaha… I got this idea in my head and despite not having my laptop I just had to write it down! XD oblivious!Denmark is my favorite, I always saw him as the bad friends trio's love child of sort. He's got france's perverseness, Prussia's awesomeness (and drinking habits) and Antonio's cheerful obliviousness. Poor Tino, how embarrassing! If you can't figure out the situation then… well I just hope you can! I have more ideas for this so there will be a few more chapters, the next one is the one that I really wanna write so hopefully I'll have that up soon!

BTW no historical-ness at all besides brief mentions of the Kalmar union, none of this based on any historical events or anything, just my love for Sufin and oblivious!Denmark and the Nordics in general! And, obviously, I dun own any of the characters or the infamous magic closet!

PSS: The bathroom thing is refrence to Ainsley Hayes from The West Wing, which I hope to make a crossover with Hetalia some time in the future! Unless I don't…


	2. REALLY Bad Jokes

It was six months later at the next world meeting was the next time Denmark saw Sweden and Finland.

Actually, it the next time he saw ANY of the nations, he had had so much work to do these past months that his boss might as well have chained him to his desk. He hadn't even gotten a chance to see Norway, the longest he was able to get away from his desk for anything other than sleep was a few hours, not nearly enough to time for either him or Norway to get on a plane, visit each other, and head back. There were so many downfalls to being a nation, you couldn't even see your lover unless you had at least a few free days to go visit, even then it would be a short visit. And it's not like he could call him much either, Norway was probably just as busy as he was and their bosses have forbidden personal calls through their work phones. The damned press too, they didn't seem to leave them alone these days. Really.

And those damn brats in college thought THEY had a long-distance relationship.

That was not the point though, the point was Denmark had been all but cut off from his friends for a whole six months, and nothing good can come of doing such a thing to a hyperactive, beer loving ex-Viking.

After he had told Norway of his theory about Finland and Sweden six months ago, all the shorter blond had done was roll his eye (he can roll his eyes?) and said goodbye. Now, normally when something like this happened, either Denmark assumed Nor was just jealous he figured it out first, or didn't believe him and went out of his way to prove him wrong, but this time, Denmark was convinced that he knew something the Dane didn't. He DID roll his eyes after all, he didn't even hit him over the head or try to choke him on his tie, he just rolled his eyes.

(Okay, so maybe Denmark WAS just a little peeved at the lack of response…)

So while he had been working the past few months, he had also been thinking of ingenious plans to make Norway spill what he knew (most involving handcuffs or decapitated stuffed rabbits) and was all set to go forward with said plans as soon as the meeting ended when something happened. The meeting had been as pointless as usual and Denmark had sat through it impatiently but oddly quiet as well, instead of cheering on the multiple fights happening around the room or getting drunk with Prussia who had snuck into the meeting along with a bunch of beers, or tutor Sealand (who had also snuck in) in how to be an awesome nation like him, or attempting to spoil Germany's plans at actually getting something done. He even kept his hands above the table (to Norway's relief.)

The moment the meeting ended, everyone stood up, and began walking over to chat with one another before they would be forced to leave in a few hours. Norway had somehow disappeared not two seconds after the meeting was ended, and Denmark cursed as he went looking for him, but his search stopped as he noticed a particularly large crowed, mostly made up of the few female nations, as well as Poland and Lithuania, and- aha, he could see a familiar head of pinned back blond hair standing next to a more platinum blond at the edge of the crowed. The Dane made a bee line for Nor and Iceland but was stopped just before he reached them as he could now see who was at the center of the small crowd.

For some reason, the group of nations had cornered poor Finland to the wall; he could see Hungary, Liechtenstein and Japan at the very front of the crowd now, who were spitting out questions so fast and all at once that Denmark couldn't tell what it was they were asking about. Finland looked embarrassed, if not overwhelmed, and was waving his hands in front of his face to try and gain some personal space. "W-well… everyone was so busy, so we didn't want to bother you-" "it's kind of important, Finland, you should have told us right away!" Denmark was pretty sure that had been Hungary, but she didn't sound angry despite her words…

Denmark turned to the brothers beside him, "so, what's up?" he asked. Unlike Hungary, Iceland seemed a bit annoyed at something while Norway was still staring at Tino, "I get not saying anything to some other nations, but he didn't even tell us!" Ice grumbled, "how could he not call us right away?" Denmark raised an eyebrow, "tell us what, snow-for-brains?" Iceland glared at him, "I do not!" his protest was ignored though as Denmark turned his attention to Norway who was making some sort of motion. He pointed over to Tino who was trying to hold back a very excited Hungary who was practically shaking the poor kid now, "he's wearing an engagement ring…"

…

"… what!?"

**-flip flip flip POV-**

Finland didn't really know what to think when the crowd of nations had suddenly surrounded him and forced him to back up against the wall of the meeting room. Of course, it wasn't unusual for some of his close friends to come and talk to him after meetings, but as far as he could remember it had been ages since he had said more then a 'hello' to either Seychelles or Taiwan, and Japan preferred to spend the remainder of the meetings with someone quiet like Greece over the talkative Finn, and he'd certainly never been backed into a corner, surrounded by half-hearted but still rather scary glares.

Then again, any look would probably be scary in his current position…

Maybe it had been his own fault, it's not as though he was particularly careful or even caring over the view-ability of his hands which had been holding up his head while he had tried to stay awake during the usual catastrophe of a meeting.

Well, he was already quite used to the circular piece of silver being their, he hadn't really thought about it until now while he was being attacked from all sides with questions.

At first they had been harmless enough questions, but then they started getting rather violent… and now they were just getting very awkward. His face couldn't possibly get any redder and nothing close to an answer was able to leave his mouth. How COULD he answer some of these questions?

Well, this was hungary they were talking about, after all… He wondered if it would be narcissistic of him to feel sorry for himself…

He'd given up answering questions now, and just started apologizing in hopes of finding a way out of the crowd when he heard it, they all did actually, from within the crowd where he swore he had seen Iceland glaring at him before…

"so, who gave you the ring?"

The crowd was suddenly quiet…

…

Finland stared at the dane through the now parted group in disbelief. Denmark just stared confused at them all, who were giving him weird looks.

'_see how horrible it feels!?' _Finland cried in his mind, but putting all wandering thoughts aside… was the ex-viking seriously asking?

Norway suddenly made a move, a few steps towards Denmark, and the next thing they all knew Denmark was hunched over, holding the back of his head in pain. "Stupid, don't make such retarded jokes." He said insultingly, glaring at the Dane. Denmark lifted his head with a huge grin, "that hurt…" Everyone sighed as Finland took the moment to sneak away.

'_Denmark needs to work on his sarcasm…' _he thought…

_**To be continued…**_

… _yeah, Finn is pretty oblivious himself isn't he? Such a random, sudden thing to stick in a story like a ring, I know, but come on, it's the ultimate form of obliviousness!!! I have no actual intension of including what happens with that, this is Denmark's story after all, not Sweden's. Big time skips between chapters!!! Denmark is so epic he deserves epic time skips right? Right! I'm sorry for the stupidity of this story, thank you for bothering to read it!_

_This chapter was a bit… rant-ish, I tried to cut out pointless parts as best I could but… Cookies for anyone who can guess what Denmark was plannin' to do to Norway to get info outa him X3 _

_Oh, Su-san FINALLY actually appears next chapter too! I was hopping his absence would make it easier to see how Denmark sees in this story, but that failed…_


End file.
